scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style)
J.B. Eagle's movie-spoof of "Hotel Transylvania" Cast *Megamind as Dracula *Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Dracula (Bat) *Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) as Mavis *Gylfie (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Mavis (Bat) *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Jonathan *Twilight (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Johnathan (Bat) *Shrek as Frankenstein *Fiona (Shrek) as Eunece *Surly (The Nut Job) as Wayne *Andie (The Nut Job) as Wanda *Alvin (Alvin And The Chipmunks) As Wally *Simon (Alvin And The Chipmunks) As Wilson *Theodore (Alvin And The Chipmunks) As Whoopi *Brittany (Alvin And The Chipmunks) As Winnie *Jeanette (Alvin And The Chipmunks) As Waylon *Eleanor (Alvin And The Chipmunks) As Weepy *Hammy (Over The Hedge) As Sunny *Minion (Megamind) as Griffin *Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Murray *Elsa (Frozen) as Martha *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) as Mr. Fly *Skinner (Ratatouille) as Quasimodo *Princess Poppy (Trolls) as Skeleton Wife *Branch (Trolls) as Skeleton Husband Extras *Sulley And Mike (Monster's Inc) As Horton *Sulley And Mike (Monster's Inc) As Lenny *Remy And Emile (Ratatouille) As Daffy Duck *Remy And Emile (Ratatouille) As Patrick Star *Remy And Emile (Ratatouille) As Oscar *Remy And Emile (Ratatouille) As Barry B Benson *Gavin Gertie And Roger (Ice Age) As Vlad Vladikoff *Gavin Gertie And Roger (Ice Age) As Pigeon Toady *Ramon And Lovelace (Happy Feet) As Fender Pinwheeler *Alpha And Beta (Storks) As Melvin Sneedly *Skipper Kowalski Rico And Private (Madagascar) As Hank *Disgust Joy And Sadness (Inside Out) As Sandy Cheeks *Disgust Joy And Sadness (Inside Out) As Tina Duck *Disgust Joy And Sadness (Inside Out) As Angie *Disgust Joy And Sadness (Inside Out) As Abby Mallard *Disgust Joy And Sadness (Inside Out) As Mrs Frizzle *Disgust Joy And Sadness (Inside Out) As Smurfette Voices *Will Ferrell *America Fererra *Jay Baruchel *Jim Strugress *Emily Barclay *Mike Meyers *Cameron Diaz *Will Arnett *Katherine Hagel *Justin Long *Matthew Gray Grubber *Jesse McCartney *Christina Applegate *Anna Faris *Amy Poelher *Steve Carell *David Cross *John Goodman *Indina Menzal *Seth Rogen *And Ian Holm *Anna Kendrick *Justin Timberlake Scenes: *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 1 - Megamind Future *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 2 - Present Day *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 3 - Astird and Megamind's Conservation/Astird Dream *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 4 - The Village/Astrid's Sadness *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 5 - Megamind Meets Hiccup/Love at First Sight *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 6 - Megamind's New Plan *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 7 - Hiccup Funnies *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 8 - At the Pool Party *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 9 - Megamind and Hiccup's Argument *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 10 - Hiccup and Astird's Friendship/The Spa *Hotel Transylanvia (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 11 - Megamind and Hiccup's Friendship *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 12 - Skinner Kidnapping Astird's Feelings *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 13 - Megamind's Past *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 14 - At the Party/The Argument *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 15 - Colette's Gift/Megmind's Mistake *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 16 - To get Hiccup back at the Human World *Hotel Transylvania (J.B.Eagle Style) Part 17 - Monster Festival/Shrek's Adice *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 18 - The Airplane *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 19 - Megamind's Permission Happy Ending *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Hotel Transylvania (2012) Clips Used: *Megamind (2010) *Storks (2016) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *The Nut Job (2014) *The Nut Job 2 Nutty by Nature (2017) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Norm of the North (2016) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Zootopia (2016) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Monsters Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *How to Train your Dragon (2010) *Gift of the Night Fury (2011) *Dreamworks Dragons (2012-2014) *Ratatouille (2007) *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) *Paranorman (2012) *Frozen (2013) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: ChipWrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) *The Wild Life (2016) *Trolls (2016) *Moana (2016) *Despicable Me (2010) *Beauty and the Beast (2017) Gallery Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs